Alive
by lind5ay
Summary: Gilbert's thoughts when Anne comes to visit him at his bedside when he's taken ill with scarlet fever.


**A/N: Hi! It's me! And I'm here with an Anne of Green Gables fic! These books/movies have always been my forever favorites. Since my Grandmother read the books to me when I was around six and bought me the movies afterwards. For as long as I remember, I have shipped Anne and Gilbert. I'm really surprised I haven't written a fanfic about them yet! Since they're probably my all time favorite couple, of course. I haven't read the books in a very long time, so I'm going to go off of when Gilbert has scarlet fever in the movie "Anne of Green Gables: The Sequel" and when Anne goes back to him. This is Gilbert's thoughts during these moments of which he thought were going to be his last. **

Slumber was quite hard for Gilbert Blythe as he tried to make his weak body comfortable by barely moving a centimeter from his current position. Gilbert opened his eyes a little, to see that his Father, Mr. Blythe, came in with a wet rag. He sat it on his forehead and easily pressed down on it. "Does that feel better, son?" He asked in a manner full of pity. But surprisingly, Gilbert didn't want any pity. He also did not want Anne to find out for her own sake. To know how much she would care or not, was way beyond his thoughts. But to care in a romantic manner, that was a different story. "Yes, sir." Gilbert barely breathed out.

Gilbert's skin started to itch even more, but was far too weak to even lift a hand to scratch. Mr. Blythe stood up from the small chair that sat by Gilbert's bedside when he heard a small knock on the door. Gilbert heard it too, but it was so very faint. He figured that it was a far off cousin he never even heard of. Who brought food and would gasp in fright and pity when he saw him. They would dab their wrinkly eyes with a handkerchief as Gilbert laid there motionless. Gilbert heard his father open the door, and to greet someone with a hearty 'hello'. That's when he barely heard her, it was so faint, but he could make of it well enough to know who it was. Anne. Anne came to see him. "Hello, Mr. Blythe," Gilbert heard Anne say in a soft and shaky voice. He didn't quite understand how he could hear her so well, but he was thankful that he could. "May I speak with Gil, please?"

Gilbert did not hear a reply back, but he did hear the door close with a low shutter. Footsteps began to approach near his room. He quickly closed his eyes, tilting his head the other way. His door opened, while Mr. Blythe opened the door for Anne Shirley as she quickly but slowly scattered into the room. Mr. Blythe slowly walked over to Gilbert and touched him gently upon the arm. Gilbert opened his eyes in a squinting manner, to see his father standing before him, with Anne standing in the background with red eyes that puffed up all around. She was holding a book in both of her hands, which made Gilbert a little curious. But Gilbert was too sick to even take complete notice of everything, all except Anne.

As Mr. Blythe nodded at Anne, he quickly left the room. Gilbert looked up at Anne, as she looked down upon him. She was so beautiful. She always was beautiful. Gilbert quickly thought back to the day when he first laid a pair of fresh eyes upon Anne, spelt with an 'e', Shirley. She was so confident, so independent. Gilbert could remember thinking that he never met a girl like Anne Shirley before. But now, years later, seeing Anne standing before him, he now knew how true his love was for the little red headed girl who wouldn't speak to him for years after making fun of the hair that matched her temper. Anne seemed to gulp back an upcoming cry, but she managed a very small smile. "Hello, Gil," She said as her hands fiddled with her book. "It's me."

Gilbert wanted to cry right then. Because he realized that this might just be the last time he saw Anne Shirley. That it might just be the last time Anne Shirley might see Gilbert Blythe. Oh, how Gilbert loved her so! He wanted to take her into his arms and spin her around and around. But sadly, he was not well enough to do that. He could feel the tears build up into his eyes, "Anne..." He barely whispered from under his breath. Anne sighed and leaned down onto her knees onto Gilbert's bedside, clutching her book against her chest. "I'd come to ask you if you would like to come to one of our old time strolls in the woods." Anne said calmly, with a hint of sadness to her tone. Gilbert could feel a tear slip away from his left eye, "I wish I could go." He barely whispered, looking deeply into Anne's beautiful grey eyes.

Anne seemed to hesitate for a moment, for she looked down at Gilbert's pale and sweaty skin, then looked back up to meet his eyes. "I brought you my book," Anne whispered in sadness. Gilbert didn't even take a glance at the book, for he had his eyes on Anne the whole time. For when he looked at her, all he could see was his best friend, his soulmate, the little red haired girl who always stuck her nose up in the air when she passed by him. "I got it published, Gil." Anne said through her upcoming tears as she opened the hardback book in front of Gilbert. "I wrote about Avonlea, just as you said I should." Anne was now crying as she spoke her words aloud. Gilbert wished he had the strength the wipe those tears away.

"I dedicated the subscription to Marilla and Matthew," She breathed out as she flipped through the pages. She stopped at one page and showed it to Gilbert as she looked into his eyes. "And to you."

Gilbert thought he would never get the chance to ever read it. He would never get the chance to see what Anne has written about Avonlea. He gulped as he looked at Anne. "I was planning on saving it as a wedding gift, but I just decided I couldn't wait." Anne said with a small chuckled through her tears. Gilbert's heart torn a little once Anne mentioned the wedding. He struggled with his words, "Anne, there's," Gilbert took several deep breaths. "There's not going to be any wedding anymore."

Anne just shook her head as tears fell down her freckled cheeks. "You're gonna get well, Gil, I know you will." She said as she sniffled back her tears. "I called it off," Gilbert said breathlessly. "It wouldn't be fair to Christine."

Anne closed her eyes tightly as more tears began to strode downward on her face. All Gilbert could think was that he wanted to spend his last final moments with Anne. His Anne. Gilbert took a deep breath and began to shake his head back and forth, while his heart quickly showed up into his deep eyes. And while his lip quivered he said, "There will never be anyone for me but you." Gilbert started to cry now, but he did not feel embarrassed. For Anne grabbed his hands and intertwined them with hers, and brought them up against her wet cheek. Anne kissed his hands softly, and Gilbert quickly felt suddenly relaxed. He then closed his eyes, knowing that he was at home. Knowing that the girl he has loved for so many tough and amazing years, was kissing and holding his sweaty and cold hands on his bedside while whispering loving words to him as he finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber as he thought that if Anne Shirley never came to declare her love for him, he might not have lived. Because of her, he was alive, and in so many beautiful ways.


End file.
